


One Year Anniversary

by ScientificCorgi



Series: Minizerk Oneshots [7]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, kinda cute, minizerk, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientificCorgi/pseuds/ScientificCorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Simon and Josh's one year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Anniversary

“Hey guys, and welcome to us acting out Sidemen fanfiction,” Josh stood in the centre of the group, his arms wrapped around Simon’s and Tobi’s shoulders. It was Simon and Josh’s one year anniversary today and every Sideman was invited to film one video for each channel. They only had one more video to film, and it was Josh’s. “Earlier I asked you guys on Twitter for some short Minizerk fanfiction links. All of us will be playing our respective parts and we will be skipping out the porn for obvious reasons.”

Ethan and JJ’s laughter penetrated the room and Josh stopped the recording then everyone pulled out the fanfiction on their phones.

“Okay, first scene is everyone at a party. So act drunk, I’m guessing.”

“Josh, this is a bad idea,” Simon giggled at the words on screen, scanning the text for his lines.

“No it’s not babe, trust me,” Josh looked into Simon’s now staring eyes. “The fans will love it, plus it’ll be fun.”

-

“I love you so much, Joshy!” Simon ran towards Josh, accidentally knocking him onto the sofa and collapsing in a fit of giggles.

“Simon, that’s not in the script!” Josh smiled and pushed Simon off him. The blond held out a hand then Josh grabbed onto it, pulling him off the comfortable sofa.

“You good?” Simon asked, not letting go of the other’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Josh wavered it off. “Anyway, see you guys next time and goodbye!” As usual, Josh saluted to the camera in his signature sign out. He walked to the camera and stopped recording.

“You know what,” The blond started, making his way to help Josh pack up. “That was actually really fun.”

“Yeah same, man, we should do this more often.” JJ said, sitting down on the living room sofa.

The others murmured in agreement.

-

Some time had passed, the seven Sidemen sat around the living room watching a program that Vikk had quietly started watching God-knows when and chatting about their channels and future plans.

“Well, I think it’s time I go, I’ve got a flight to Guernsey to catch tomorrow,” Harry stood up from the sofa then walked out of the door with a goodbye.

“Yeah, it’s late,” Tobi agreed. “Ethan, you coming? I’ll drive us back.”

“Hey, can I come with you? I’m going to my penthouse suite and I’m showing my bro around later.” JJ questioned.

“Uh, yeah of course.”

Ethan, Jide and Tobi gave a nod before bidding the remaining guys farewell.

The three Sidemen left – Vikk, Simon and Josh – started a small talk for a minute then decided to call it a day. After all, it was a tiring day filming; everyone had been up since 9am, which was actually early for them, and now it was 10 at night. Josh and Simon joined hands while sitting on the sofa, silently observing Vikk as he walked through the doorway and up to his room.

“Hey, Josh?”

The raven-haired man turned his head towards his blond companion.

“I’m not particularly tired, perhaps we could, you know, do something?”

Josh shook his head. “I’m exhausted, Si, sorry.”

Simon groaned in annoyance and pouted his lips as if trying to beg Josh. Josh’s eyes suddenly lit up.

“Well… maybe I do have a bit of energy left,” They giggled playfully and trekked to the stairs. “Your room, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, Vikk’s probably recording with the Pack. We’ll disturb him if we’re in your room.”

Josh pulled Simon up both staircases to the third floor.

“Someone’s eager,” The younger man joked.

Once they had reached the third floor, Simon dropped Josh’s hand and pushed the handle down to reveal his room. His bed was newly made for once, but that was not going to last long.

Fuelled by adrenaline, Simon shoved Josh into the wall and kissed his lips slowly at first, but then more rough as they progressed. The kiss became sloppy very quickly, the atmosphere around them both heating up.

Simon forced Josh’s legs apart and both of their boners became evident through their joggers. Simon palmed Josh through the layers of fabric which made the other moan into the kiss. Something awoke in the older man that made him become dominant, bordering feral. Josh broke away from the kiss and roughly pushed Simon onto the bed covers making him let out a surprised squeak. The bearded man giggled innocently and began to violently rip his jumper from his torso, and moments after, the joggers were gone too. By the time Josh was fully naked, Simon was shirtless, left only in his joggers. The older man licked his lips then strode towards the blond, helping him out of his trousers and boxer-briefs.

“I love it when you become dominant, you know,” Simon sucked on Josh’s neck, leaving a hickey. Josh reached down to Simon’s cock and slightly touched the crown making the other jump back. The bearded man then pushed him back down onto the bed, situating himself in between Simon’s pale legs.

“Do not make a sound or I’ll stop,” Josh ordered, wrapping a hand around the other’s long dick, stroking it up and down. Simon felt his dick become engorged in heat and that’s when he realised that Josh’s mouth was on him. The blond pressed a hand to his mouth in order to stop him from moaning. His hips tried to buck up to get more friction, but Josh held him down with a firm grasp. It was pure pleasure for Simon; the combination of Josh’s tongue licking the length of his cock, the heat from Josh’s mouth, Josh’s hands working in unison with his mouth… Simon was in heaven. It was difficult not to moan, but somehow he had remained quiet.

That was until Josh’s bearded scratched against his crotch deliciously.

“Josh, stop.”

The bearded man pulled away with a ‘pop’ and stared at the man.

“Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?” Josh questioned, concern filling his lust-ridden eyes.

“No, no, that was perfect,” Simon pushed himself up onto his elbows. “It’s just I feel like you’re neglecting yourself.”

They laughed and Simon pulled Josh’s naked form onto the bed, his head resting on Simon’s chest. Simon reached down to massage his visible cock which twitched as soon as he touched it. Josh sighed heavily, his breathing becoming erratic. Simon’s thumb glided over the slit, spreading the precum which had gathered there over the skin.

“Simon…”

“No, don’t think about it,” Simon instructed, removing his hand.

“But Simon-“

“Simon says no, Josh!”

Josh bit his bottom lip and held back his release. Simon wrapped his hand back around his cock and slowly slid it to the top and back down. He brought his hand to his mouth and spat in the middle then placed his hand around his dick and lubricated what he could.

“Simon, stop.”

Simon complied and removed his hand, allowing the other man to turn himself around and quickly position himself between the blond’s legs.

“Have you got any lube?”

“Yeah, it’s in the bottom drawer.”

Josh stood up to retrieve the lube from the drawer, and as soon as he did, Josh popped the cap off, squirting the cold substance on his palm. He placed the lube back on the cabinet and crawled back on the bed. He stroked his own dick and covered it in the liquid, his cock becoming slippery and, hopefully painless to Simon. Josh then plunged a finger in Simon’s ass, moving it around inside and curling the tip. Simon writhed beneath him, eager for the sweet release he craved. Josh inserted another finger, then another, scissoring the man’s gaping asshole. He removed the fingers and moved further up the bed, his slippery dick resting against the man’s cleft. Josh eased his cock in slowly, making sure not to hurt his boyfriend. They both groaned in unison. Simon contracted around Josh’s member, adding to the delicious friction.

“Holy shit, Simon.” Josh moaned, his cock now fully inside Simon’s ass. Simon nodded as if to say, ‘you can move’ and Josh did just that; he pumped in and out slowly, drawing out until only the tip was inside. He mechanically thrusted in and out of him, then lifted one of Simon’s legs over his shoulder and somehow it seemed to go deeper.

“Hang on, wait,” Simon said, causing Josh to stop.

“You okay, babe?”

“You look so cute when you’re out of breath.”

Josh blushed and leaned down to kiss Simon passionately, then he pulled out and flipped Simon over onto his hands and knees. Josh re-entered and plunged in and out roughly, his dick stretching Simon’s walls. They grunted in sync with his aggressive thrusts, and then Simon screamed out in pleasure when Josh continuously pounded his prostate. With one final thrust, Simon’s cum shot out of his dick and sprayed onto his once clean bed sheets. Josh then groaned and emptied himself inside of Simon’s asshole. The bearded man pulled out of the other man and they climbed under his covers, Simon’s head resting on Josh’s pale chest.

“Happy anniversary, Simon,” Josh said, playing with a lock of the blond’s hair.

“I love you so much, you know,” Simon murmured, listening to Josh’s steadying heartbeat. “No homo though, bro.”


End file.
